I'm Ok
by Ayacchi
Summary: La infancia de Draco no fue muy feliz que digamos... Esta es mi idea, claro, que estaba depre cuando lo escribí... R&R porfa!!!! **COMPLETADO**
1. Capítulo 1

Antes de nada, debo ADVERTIROS QUE ESTE FANFIC NO ES APTO PARA PEKES!! Este capítulo no tiene mucho contenido violento, pero conforme vaya avanzando, habrá "DEMASIADO". Así que, si no gusta, no lean. El caso es que pobre Draco. todo le pasa a él.  
  
Este fic se lo dedico a mi Hermione (Isilme) que como le gusta Lucius, aquí tiene al Lucius que yo me imagino.  
  
Espero que os guste!! Dejar review please!!!!!  
  
*******************  
  
:: I'm OK ::  
  
Se ha ido. ya no tengo nada que temer. Ahora podré ser yo. Soy libre. Porque él. Él ya no está. Se ha ido. Para siempre.  
  
Nunca nadie pensó que mi vida podría ser. como era. Tampoco nadie se preocupó por saber si tenía algún problema. ¿Para qué preocuparse del malvado Draco Malfoy? ¿Quién perdería el tiempo en. mí, siendo como era?  
  
No tengo muchos recuerdos de mi infancia. Me propuse borrarlos todos y cada uno de ellos. Para no sufrir. al menos, sufrir menos de lo que ya hacía. Pero, por más que lo intente, esas imágenes se quedarán grabadas en mi memoria para siempre. y en mi cuerpo.  
  
La primera vez que sucedió fue. tendría unos 3 años. Recuerdo que estaba jugando en mi habitación con unos juguetes nuevos. Escuché algo en la habitación de mis padres, y como es normal en un crío de esa edad, sentí curiosidad, así que no dudé ni un segundo en ver de qué se trataba.  
  
Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue una terrible sensación de miedo. sentí que todo mi cuerpo temblaba, cerré los ojos ante la crudeza de aquella escena: mi padre. de pie. Y mi madre tirada en el suelo, a sus pies. Sangrando. Llena de heridas. Llorando. Pidiendo que no le hiciese más daño. Entonces, en el momento más oportuno, al intentar retroceder tropecé conmigo mismo y caí. Mi padre escuchó el ruido y abrió la puerta de golpe, viéndome allí, en el suelo, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que alzarme en el aire, sujetándome por el cuello del pijama. Sus ojos me miraban desorbitados, inyectados en sangre. Entonces sentí pánico al escuchar que mi madre le rogaba que me soltase, que no me hiciese nada. Dijo que le pegase a ella en lugar de a mí. pero él no le hizo caso. Me tiró violentamente hacia uno de los rincones de la habitación, y comenzó,,, Allí comenzó mi pesadilla.  
  
Desde entonces, todas y cada una de las noches, mi "padre" se dedicaba a entrar en mi habitación y descargar su ira contra mí. A veces, cuando mi madre tenía la fuerza suficiente como para andar, entraba en mi habitación y anteponía su cuerpo al mío, protegiéndome. Pero en realidad, aquello enfurecía más a mi padre y hacía que, después de propinarle una segunda paliza a mi madre, me pegase con más violencia.  
  
No sabía dónde ir. No tenía lugar en el que esconderme. Aquello era una tormenta que no acabaría nunca. Jamás.  
  
Lo que más me dolía, más incluso que las heridas físicas, era el ver que mi madre intentaba protegerme. cuando en realidad sólo empeoraba las cosas. Aunque eso lo comprendo ahora. Antes, me habría aferrado a su cuello, llorando enmorecido, intentando esquivar los golpes de mi padre. Lo que más me dolía, era ver el dolor en su rostro. Dolor al ver cómo mi padre se cebaba conmigo. Sin yo tener culpa de nada. Sin ella tener culpa de nada. Sin motivo alguno.  
  
Las escasas veces que conseguía escapar. esas escasas ocasiones en las que mi madre conseguía evitar que mi padre me maltratase, corría hacia mi habitación, y me encerraba allí durante horas. Días. escuchando los gritos y llanto de mi madre. Esperando que cesasen pronto. 


	2. Capítulo 2

¡¡Gracias por los reviews!! Ay, siento mucho ponerlo todo tan cruel, pero es que lo siento así. Ya se lo dije a Isilme/Hermione :P Y ahora a vosotros: Lucius no me cae muy bien que digamos, jeje, y es así como me lo imagino, al menos de momento. Bueno, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo. no me peguéis jejeje R&R please!!!  
  
************************  
  
  
  
Aún no puedo creer que siga vivo.  
  
Aquellas palizas se repetían cada noche. Sólo por la noche. Supongo que le gustaba más descargar adrenalina sobre mi madre y yo al anochecer. en realidad no me importa.  
  
Las únicas ocasiones en las que podíamos respirar tranquilos, era cuando Lord Voldemort lo llamaba. Sabíamos que estaría fuera largo tiempo. Matando.  
  
- Mejor que mate a otras personas - me dijo mi madre una noche - mejor ellos que tú, Draco.  
  
Solía estar fuera por unas semanas, incluso algún que otro mes. Era la forma de que las señales desaparecieran. Pero nunca se fueron del todo. Ya no había marcas en mi cuerpo. Pero sí había dolor. Mucho.  
  
Jamás llegué a comprender por qué no escapábamos. Él estaba fuera, ¿qué podía pasar? Pero comprendí. Supe que no había forma de escapar de él. Fuésemos donde fuésemos, él siempre nos encontraría. Hallaría una manera. Alguien nos seguiría. Tampoco teníamos medios para sobrevivir. Siempre terminaríamos regresando a él.  
  
Aun cuando él estaba ausente, mi madre lloraba cada noche. Por mi parte, yo era incapaz de derramar una sola lágrima. Me dolía, por supuesto, ver cómo mi madre lloraba por mí, intentaba protegerme, y recibía más golpes de la cuenta. A veces, me preguntaba cómo es que se casó con él. Pero no quería saberlo. Aún hoy no tengo la menor intención de preguntárselo.  
  
Por aquel entonces, yo era demasiado inocente. Esperaba que algún día, al despertar, encontrase la imagen de la perfecta familia. Lo deseaba sólo por mi madre. Pero todo eso se derrumbaba cuando bajaba a la cocina, y veía a mi madre agazapada en un rincón de la cocina, actuando como si nada hubiese pasado delante de los sirvientes. Que por supuesto, lo sabían, ya que mi padre se olvidaba de "silenciarnos". Nuestros gritos se escuchaban en toda la mansión.  
  
Hasta que un día, al regresar de su "misión" encomendada por Lord Voldemort, los temores más profundos de mi madre quedaron confirmados.  
  
Ni siquiera la miró. Subió directamente a mi habitación. Abrió la puerta lentamente. Yo estaba cubierto por dos o tres mantas, y miraba por encima de ellas, terriblemente asustado. Era la noche de mi octavo cumpleaños.  
  
Sonrió con aquella espeluznante "sonrisa", y cerró la puerta tras de sí. 


	3. Capítulo 3

:D Gracias por los reviews!!! Sí sí, ya sé que la mala soy yo por poner a Lucius tan malo y a Draco tan. . . inocente. Pero qué se le va a hacer. es mi historia ;)  
  
Este capítulo se lo dedico a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews jeje Y ahora sí, por favor, no me peguéis por lo que estáis a punto de leer * blushes * Anda!! Si la señora Isilme se ha dignado a dejarme un review!!! Wow. Venga, el jueves no te maltrataré en clase jajaja Akane, sí, ya sé lo que dices. Emma. mejor me callo. Nada, que aquí os dejo otro capítulo. Y. . . eso, que no seáis malos en los reviews . . .  
  
******************  
  
No tengo un recuerdo claro de lo que sucedió aquella noche. Sólo recuerdo que me arrebató las mantas de golpe, y que intenté huir, con tanta mala suerte que caí de boca al suelo, y me subió de nuevo a la cama, agarrándome firmemente por las muñecas. Me obligó a quitarme la ropa. Pero algo me decía que no quería hacerlo. Algo en su mirada, me daba a entender que en realidad no disfrutaba haciendo lo que hacía. Pero entonces, ¿por qué? Nunca lo sabré. Ya no. Pero por lo que vi aquella y otras noches, él también había sufrido algo parecido a lo que ahora padecíamos mi madre y yo. Había demasiadas cicatrices dispersas por todo su cuerpo, similares a las que ahora marcan el mío. ¡Déjalo! - gritaba mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No puedes! ¡No es más que un niño! ¡Sólo tiene ocho años! Aquellas palabras sonaban lejanas. Yo sólo podía sentir el peso de mi padre. Mis recuerdos solo alcanzan a encontrarme a mí mismo de espaldas a él, bocabajo, aferrado a las sábanas que quedaban. Lloraba. Pero en silencio. Le hice una promesa a mi madre: no le dejaría ver que me hacía daño. No podía dejarle ver que podía conmigo. Podría hacerme lo que quisiera, pero no conseguiría que me viniese abajo. Recuerdo haber oído una voz. Una voz muy débil. El eco de un niño "roto" que gritaba "Por favor, ya basta". Hasta que me di cuenta de que era mi propia voz. Cerraba los ojos fuertemente, tanto que incluso me dolieron cuando pude abrirlos. Cuando él ya no estaba sobre mí. Cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta. La abrió un poco, pero se detuvo, y se volvió para mirarme. Yo no tenía fuerzas para apartar la vista, así que durante unos minutos le devolví la mirada. Era imposible descifrar lo que decían aquellos ojos. Cualquiera habría dicho que estaban. tristes. Algo que parecía una lágrima asomó por uno de ellos, y acto seguido se dio la vuelta, abandonando la habitación. No sin antes murmurar algo. Algo que yo creí escuchar. Lo siento, hijo. A partir de entonces, parecía que todo se había detenido. Ya no había gritos. Mi padre no le había puesto una mano encima a mi madre desde entonces. Ni a mí. No había vuelto a entrar en mi habitación. Hasta pasados unos meses. No puedo decir que todo volvió a ser como antes, porque no sería cierto. Nos pegaba, sí, pero no tan violentamente como antes, y no cada día, cada hora. Algo había cambiado. Lo de aquella noche, sólo se repitió dos veces más. Ambas ocasiones igual que la primera. Siempre con aquella mirada. de culpabilidad, casi. Pero a mí ya no me preocupaba eso. Me preocupaba más Hogwarts. . . 


	4. Capítulo 4

Bueno. . . en realidad han tenido que convencerme para seguir con este fic. No me sentía con fuerzas, ya que todos me decís que he puesto a Lucius como un monstruo. Pero seamos realistas, Lucius es un nombre derivado de Lucifer, ¿qué esperáis de el? ¿que sea un angelito? El caso es que, de no ser por Hermione (Isilme aquí) no habría seguido con esto.  
  
Akane: no te preocupes. Aquí no hay nada de parejas. Y no te enfades conmigo, sólo escribí lo que sentí en aquel momento de depresión. Supongo que la pagué con Lucius. Me alegro de que aún así te guste el fic.  
  
Espero que este capítulo tb sea de "vuestro agrado".  
  
**************************  
  
Hogwarts . . . Escuela de Magia y Hechicería. . . Cualquier niño no vería en ella más que eso, una escuela. . . Pero para mí era algo más que eso. Era mi salvación. Al fin podría estar lejos de mi padre. Pero me dolía pensar que mi madre seguía en casa. . .  
  
Sí, claro que todo el mundo respetaba a los Malfoy. Mi padre se hacía respetar, siempre impecable ante los ojos de los demás. Una gran mansión, montones de dinero, una familia. . . se olvidaban el adjetivo "destrozada", porque aquello no era una familia.  
  
Yo estaba bien en Hogwarts, pero mi madre. . . sólo tenía noticias de ella muy de vez en cuando, cuando mi padre se iba de viaje de negocios, supongo. Siempre me decía que estaba bien, pero yo sabía que sólo quería que no me preocupase.  
  
Hablando de Hogwarts. . . por supuesto que yo era el malvado Draco Malfoy, no podía ser de otra manera, siendo mi padre quien era: un mortífago, y algo más que el resto del mundo desconocía. Yo nunca odié a Potter, Weasley ni Granger. Simplemente. . . los envidiaba. Y había construido un escudo a mí alrededor. Anda podía entrar, tampoco salir. Ya nada podía hacerme daño.  
  
Obviamente, mi padre debía seguir actuando ante los demás. Me trataba bien fuera de casa, incluso me compró aquella Nimbus 2001. Hubo un momento en el que creí que la pesadilla había terminado. Pero estaba equivocado.  
  
Toda aquella violencia disminuyó considerablemente, es cierto, pero nunca se fue del todo. Tenía miedo de regresar a casa. No por mí, sino por ver a mi madre. Me aterraba descubrir qué atrocidades le podía haber hecho. Pero, afortunadamente, nunca le hizo nada, dentro de lo que cabe. Pero aquellas marcas quedarán en su cuerpo para siempre. . .  
  
Y aunque algunas señales desaparezcan, el dolor siempre permanecerá ahí. No quiero mirar atrás. . . pero he de enfrentarme a todo aquello. Debo superarlo. Por mi madre, por los dos.  
  
Ya ni siquiera me dolían los golpes de mi padre. Estaba completamente insensibilizado. O quizá no lo hiciese tan fuerte como antes. No lo sé con seguridad. Pero había cierto cambio. Pero. . . mi madre. . .  
  
Aquella noche, antes de regresar a Hogwarts después de Navidad, no permití que él se acercara a ella. Pero no pude evitarlo. Me cogió del pelo y me lanzó contra el suelo. Si hubiese tenido más fuerza, ahora mismo tendría un hermano. . . o una hermana. Nunca lo sabré.  
  
Cuando regresé a Hogwarts el día siguiente, me encerré en una de las mazmorras y comencé a llorar desesperadamente. No podía entenderlo. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Aunque sabía que no obtendría respuesta. Me despojé de la túnica y la camisa, y comencé a ver una a una las cicatrices, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando alguien abrió la puerta. 


	5. Capítulo 5

Bueno. . . esto se pone interesante. . . no, no es una chica la que entra. . . pero. . . bueno, para eso os tendréis que esperar al siguiente capítulo :)  
  
El caso es que, gracias por los reviews! Grcias Akane, Polgara, Isilme y CurlofGold :) éste capítulo va para vosotras, las únicas que leéis este fic, según parece. Espero que os guste.  
  
********************  
  
La puerta se abrió. Comencé a temblar, debido al pánico de que me descubriesen. ¿¿Quién podrías ser? Era realmente tarde. Todos deberían estar en las habitaciones, durmiendo. Incluyéndome a mí.  
  
Todo estaba demasiado oscuro. Me encontraba bien en la oscuridad. Pero ahora había alguien allí. Y me vería. Y yo no podía ver nada. Quien fuera que estuviese en la puerta, murmuró:  
  
- Lumos!  
  
Una pequeña y débil luz surgió del extremo de su varita. Débil, pero suficiente para ver la cara de Ron Weasley. Estaba realmente sorprendido. Pero no tanto como yo, cuando vi que iba de la mano con una chica. No pude verle la cara, pero por su silueta juraría que era Hermione Granger.  
  
De repente, me di cuenta de que me había quitado la camisa, y estaba sangrando, ya que dos de las heridas se habían vuelto a abrir. Intenté ponerme la camisa de nuevo, pero era demasiado tarde. Los ojos de Ron ya habían recorrido todas y cada una de las cicatrices visibles. Aquella estúpida luz había sido suficiente para que se diese cuenta de todo lo que había estado ocultando estos años. Y también las lágrimas que mojaban mi rostro.  
  
Ron estaba bastante asustado. Seguro que era por aquella escena del señor Draco Malfoy llorando y sangrando.  
  
- ¿Qué . . . quién te ha hecho eso? - murmuró.  
  
Ni siquiera tuve fuerzas para gritarle que se metiera en sus asuntos, o ago que habría dicho en cualquier otro momento. Me sentía débil. . . Simplemente bajé la vista y os oí marcharse.  
  
Volví a mi habitación. Todos dormían. Pero yo no. Tuve pesadillas durante toda la noche. Veía a Ron, que le contaba a todo el mundo lo sucedido. Todos se reían de mí. El único sitio donde me encontraba seguro, Hogwarts, se había convertido en una pesadilla viviente.  
  
Pero nada de eso sucedió.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, me dirigí al Gran Salón para desayunar. Pero no entré. Me detuve en la puerta. Vi que Ron se levantaba y se dirigía hacia donde yo estaba. Me apoyé en el lado derecho de la entrada, y él se quedó en el izquierdo.  
  
- No le he dicho anda a nadie - murmuró. - Sólo quería que lo supieras. No sé quién te ha hecho eso. Supongo que es estúpido preguntarlo. Pero puedes dar por seguro, que si alguien se entera de. . . eso. . . no será por mí.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunté - ¿Quién más lo sabe? Ron miró alrededor. Por su mirada, supe que no sabía quién podía ser, pero que había escuchado algo.  
  
- ¿Slytherin? - pregunté  
  
Ron asintió mientras se alejaba.  
  
Por una vez, sentí la necesidad de darle las gracias. A un Gryffindor. A un Weasley. Me estaba protegiendo, y yo no había hecho más que insultarle y hacerle la ida imposible.  
  
No desayuné. Volví corriendo a mi habitación. Alguien lo sabía. . . y era un Slytherin. 


	6. Capítulo 6

Ayy!! Siento mucho el retraso!! Pero he estado malita. . . de hecho aún lo estoy, por eso no estoy en clase (mwahahaha) Así que este capítulo es un tanto cortito, pero bueno, al menos ya sabréis quién sabe el secreto de Draco. (hihihihi) ^^  
  
Bueno, pues os lo vuelvo a dedicar a todas las que leeis el fic ^^ Ay!! Y a Ginny, que también lo lee jejeej  
  
R&R!!!  
  
***********************  
  
Por más que lo intenté, no logré descubrir quién era. No podrían ser ni Crabbe ni Goyle. En la vida. No tenían nada en el cerebro. Tampoco podía ser Pansy, porque tampoco era muy inteligente que digamos.  
  
Pero. me parecía absurdo que alguien lo supiera. Había tenido todo el cuidad del mundo para que nadie tuviese el más leve indicio de que algo iba mal. Ahora todo mi esfuerzo había sido en vano, al parecer.  
  
Pasaron los meses. Se acercaba Navidad, y no había descubierto quién lo sabía. Peor aún: tenía que volver a casa.  
  
Pero no regresé. Mi madre me envió una lechuza, diciendo que mi padre había acudido a la llamada de Lord Voldemort, que por tanto, no se daría cuenta de que pasaría las vacaciones en Hogwarts.  
  
Por supuesto, me sentí inmensamente feliz. Aunque tenía cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad al dejar a mi madre allí sola. ¿Y si mi padre volvía y no me encontraba en casa? Lo pagaría con ella. Pero mi madre insistió. Y no me encontraba con fuerzas de discutir.  
  
No me imaginaba que Potter, Weasley y Granger también se quedarían. Pero casi lo agradecí. También hubo algunos Slytherins.  
  
Un día, al salir del Gran Comedor, vi que Ron se acercaba a mí. Me detuve, mirando hacia otro lado, esperando que me susurrase algo, o cualquier cosa, pero pasó de largo. Sólo noté un pequeño tirón en la túnica. Miré en el bolsillo: había una nota dentro. Un papel muy arrugado. Lo abrí ansioso por saber lo que decía. podría ser.  
  
- Iris O'Brienn - leí.  
  
Era una Slytherin. 


	7. Capítulo 7

Así que era ella quien lo sabía. . . Nunca lo había imaginado. Jamás hablé con ella. Nunca la miré. No hablamos ni una sola vez, ni siquiera por casualidad. Nada. . . y lo sabía. No podía comprenderlo. ¿Cómo?  
  
Tal vez Ron se había equivocado. Sí. Eso debía ser. . . Aunque lo dudaba bastante.  
  
¿Por qué iba a "equivocarse" cuando había podido "delatarme" todo este tiempo? No, debía ser ella. . .  
  
Pude hablar con Ron en un momento en el que Potter y Granger habían ido a la biblioteca.  
  
- Es todo lo que sé - me dijo - Oí a una chica murmurar algo sobre ti. Algo que cualquier otra chica no sabría. . . a no ser que estuviese cerca aquella noche. . .  
  
- ¿Seguro que era ella?  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Porque nunca he halado con ella ni nada.  
  
- Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Lo sabe. Tengo que irme.  
  
- ¿Y cómo sabías su nombre?  
  
- Hermione lo sabía. . . adiós.  
  
Y se fue. Así que tenía que ser ella.  
  
La busqué durante todo lo que quedaba de día. No estaba en ninguna parte. A lo mejor se había ido a su casa por vacaciones, pero no. Se lo pregunté al Profesor Snape y me dijo, de mala gana, que se había quedado.  
  
Al fin, cuando ya casi me había resignado, ella apareció en la sala común de Slytherin. Me levanté de un salto, y creo que la asusté.  
  
- ¿Iris? - pregunté.  
  
- Sí. . . - dijo ella, tímidamente.  
  
- Tenemos que hablar.  
  
- Pero. . .  
  
- Siéntate - dije en tono autoritario. La chica obedeció, aún más asustada. Miraba alrededor, como esperando que viniese alguien a salvarla.  
  
Yo jamás me había fijado en ella hasta aquel instante. Era. . . hermosa. Tenía el pelo negro, liso y largo hasta la cintura, y unos grandes y brillantes ojos azules, ahora asustados gracias a mí. Alta, delgada, de piel morena. . . no podía creer que no me hubiese fijado en ella antes. Iba a mi mismo curso, pero. . . yo prefería intimidar a los demás.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? - pregunté bruscamente.  
  
- Yo. . . - comenzó a decir ella - Sólo. te vi salir. . . aquella noche. . . yo . . . me había escapado. . . de la torre y. . . bueno. . . volvía, y. . .  
  
- ¿Me lo dirás alguna vez?  
  
- Yo no te estaba espiando, si es eso lo que piensas - dijo de repente, en un tono de voz fuerte y seguro.  
  
- Bien - dije, mirando al suelo.  
  
- Nadie más lo sabe. . .  
  
- Te equivocas. Weasley lo sabe.  
  
- ¿Cuál de ellos?  
  
- Ron.  
  
- Entonces ya se lo habrá. . .  
  
- No - la interrumpí, mirándola fijamente - No se lo ha dicho a nadie. Es más, me ha dicho que alguien más lo sabía, y me ha dicho que eras tú.  
  
Ella se sonrojó, y fijó su mirada en el suelo.  
  
- No me preguntes cómo él lo sabía. Dice que te escuchó murmurar algo. . .  
  
- . . .  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes que decir?  
  
- Estaba preocupada por ti - dijo en un hilo de voz.  
  
¿Preocupada? ¿Por mí? Nadie en mi vida se había preocupado por mí, sólo mi madre, y al parecer Ron, que no había ido contando mi secreto por mí. Era lo más parecido a preocupación. La miré de nuevo, había vuelto a sonrojarse. Era. . . hermosa, bastante linda. No podía enfadarme con ella. Al in y al cabo, al igual que Ron, no se lo había contado a nadie.  
  
******************  
  
Bueno, este ya no es tan corto, eh, Polgara? Jeje éste va para ti ^^ y para mi niña Isilme, que vaya los graciosos de FF lo que le han hecho. si serán. Pero bueno.  
  
Espero que os guste, porque a mí sí, la verdad ^^ Que mona que es Iris, ¿verdad? Y mi Ronnie. que guapo que es mi niño. Esto. . . vuelta al tema. . . Que espero que os guste, daos prisa en dejarme los reviews ^^ Que tengo ya el siguiente capítulo!! R&R!!! 


	8. Capítulo 8

:: CAPÍTULO 8 ::  
  
A partir de ese momento, creo que me relajé un poco. Había alguien que se preocupaba por mí. Iris. Una chica en la que yo jamás reparé. . . que sí se fijó en mí, y que no era como los demás.  
  
Pasaron las vacaciones de Navidad y todo volvió a la normalidad en Hogwarts. Bueno, casi todo.  
  
Un día mi padre se presentó en Hogwarts. Dumbledore me llamó en mitad de la clase de Pociones. Vino él personalmente. Todo el mundo se me quedó mirando con aire extrañado. . . todos, excepto Iris y Ron.  
  
Al llegar a su despacho, Dumbledore me habló como si supiese todo lo que mi madre y yo habíamos - y estábamos - pasando.  
  
- Señor Malfoy, - comenzó - Su padre ha venido y ha pedido que te permita ausentarte durante una semana del colegio. . .  
  
No me cabe ninguna duda de que mi cara lo decía todo. ¿Para qué quería que faltase a clase? No entendía nada.  
  
- Hijo, - continuó Dumbledore - Le dije que no irías si no querías. Es decir, nadie va a obligarte a ir con él. . .  
  
Esto último lo dijo lentamente, leyéndome la mente, sin ninguna duda. Sabía que yo no quería ir. Sabía que las intenciones de mi padre no eran buenas. Dumbledore me miraba fijamente, sin pronunciar palabra, dejando que tomase una decisión.  
  
- Tengo que ir. . . - dije al fin, sin valor de mirarle a los ojos.  
  
- Bien - dijo él, en un suspiro - En ese caso ve a recoger tus cosas. Y Draco. . . - dijo, llamándome por primera vez en mi vida por mi nombre, cuando yo estaba a punto de abandonar su despacho - Tenga cuidado.  
  
Me limité a asentir y abandoné la habitación, corriendo. No sabía por qué había aceptado.  
  
- Me dijiste que lo que más te preocupa es tu madre, ¿verdad? - me dijo Iris - Lo habrás hecho por ella. . .  
  
- Seguramente. . . He de irme. . .  
  
Pero no quería irme. Había sido estúpido por mi parte decirle a Dumbledore que quería ir. . . Pero sabía que si no aparecía en casa, mi padre lo pagaría con mi madre.  
  
Creía que el camino sería más largo, pero en no más de una hora me encontraba en el salón de casa, esperando. . . temblando. Mi madre apareció de la nada, y me miraba, dolida.  
  
- ¿Por qué has venido? - me preguntó, echándose a mis pies, cogiéndome de las manos - ¿Por qué? ¿Es que todos mis esfuerzos por mantenerte alejado de él van a ser en vano?  
  
- Mamá. . . - murmuré - yo. . . sólo he venido porque creía que si no lo hacía. . . él se ensañaría contigo. . .  
  
- Me da igual - exclamó ella, moviendo la cabeza - Yo no tengo nada más que ofrecer. . . sólo puedo esperar protegerte. Y si para ello he de dar mi vida, Dios sabe que lo haré.  
  
- Pero mamá. . .  
  
- Shhh. . . - dijo, poniendo un dedo en mis labios. - Aún no ha llegado. Sube a tu habitación y cámbiate.  
  
- Mamá - dije, cuando me dirigía a la escalera - ¿Por qué quiere verme?  
  
- Para iniciarte. . . - respondió ella, bajando a mirada.  
  
Mi iniciación. . . Sería un mortífago, al igual que él. . . pero, ¿Qué pasaría si me negaba? No quería ni pensar en ello. No podía negarme. . . porque entonces, todos lo pagaríamos: tanto mi madre como yo. . .  
  
Pero yo sabía que iba a negarme. No quería ser un mortífago, y él no era nadie para obligarme. Tal vez si mi infancia hubiese sido diferente habría aceptado encantado, pero no. . . no quería ser como mi padre, y acceder a la iniciación era dar el primer paso.  
  
En la cena, mi padre no pronunció palabra. Sólo cuando terminamos de comer, me dijo:  
  
- Ha llegado el momento, Draco. Acompáñame. Nos están esperando.  
  
- Yo no voy - respondí, mirándole a los ojos.  
  
Él se volvió, con ira refulgente en los ojos. Estuvimos discutiendo a voces durante un rato. Mi padre comenzó a tirar objetos contra las paredes, lleno de rabia. Hasta que me alcanzó. No pude esquivar su mano. Me tiró contra la pared y comenzó a golpearme. Todo porque no quería ser un mortífago. . .  
  
Mi madre intentó interponerse, pero mi padre la empujó contra la mesa y cayó al suelo, llorando.  
  
No recuerdo más de aquella noche. Sólo sé que mi padre no apareció por casa en los siguientes días, cosa que agradecí bastante. Mi madre se pasó toda la semana en cama, descansando y reponiéndose del golpe. Yo, por mi parte, pasada los días debatiendo si debía contárselo a alguien más. . . a él. Pero para ello debía partir ya de vuelta a Hogwarts. Inmediatamente. Me levanté y me miré en el espejo. Tenía mal aspecto. No me había preocupado en curarme las heridas. La mayoría estaban infectadas y algunas sangraban aún. . . recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a volver a Hogwarts.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
¡Hola chicos! Siento mucho el retraso del capítulo T_T pero la verdad es que he estado muy metida en otro fic, ^^ espero que sepan perdonarme. Bueno, aquí les dejo mi pequeño regalito de Navidad, espero que les guste.  
  
Este va para las única cuatro personas que parecen leer el fic jeje ^^ Que son: Polgara, Akane, Carito-Weasley y Karol Hanna Abbot. . . . . . . . (Muy largo jeje ^^)  
  
Y bueno, eso de que yo dije que no iba a haber parejas. . . no sé si lo dije, no lo recuerdo, pero el caso es que Ron y Hermione no aparecen más que en esa ocasión. Y bueno, Iris tampoco es oficialmente la pareja de Draco, de momento nadie ha dicho nada ^^  
  
El caso es que, éste es el penúltimo capítulo (creo)  
  
Besitos y feliz Navidad ^^  
  
GiNgEr WeAsLeY ( Ronnie's Lover #3 


	9. Capítulo 9

No sé cómo llegué al castillo. Sólo sé que no pasaba desapercibido para nadie, obviamente. Pero, aún hoy, sigo sin comprender cómo pude llegar a Hogwarts. Creo que me recogería el Autobús Nocturno o algo por el estilo.  
  
Llegué al colegio a pleno día, el único día de invierno en el que brilló el sol. Todos estaban dando clase. Todos menos yo. Se puede decir que legué por sorpresa, Dumbledore me había dado una semana por petición de mi padre, pero yo había vuelto a los cinco días.  
  
Me adentré por los pasillos del castillo, mirando a uno y otro lado, como esperando algo. Ver una cara conocida. Ver a alguien esperándome. Pero no había nadie.  
  
Me detuve ante la puerta de la clase de Pociones. Vi a Iris y a Ron. Para mi asombro, ambos estaban cruzando miradas significativas. ¿Qué habría pasado durante mi ausencia?  
  
Suspiré y volví a caminar sin rumbo, hasta que decidí entrar en el baño. Me miré en el espejo: estaba horrible. Había esperado que la sangre no se notase tanto, pero obviamente me había equivocado. Resaltaba más que nunca. Y mi palidez no ayudaba demasiado. Me apoyé sobre el lavabo, y recordé la determinación que había tomado la noche anterior. Recordé por qué había huido de mi casa de aquella manera, dejando a mi madre sola.  
  
Suspiré y volví a mirarme en el espejo. Me juré a mí mismo que nunca más volvería a lucir así.  
  
Lentamente salí del baño. No miré alrededor. Ni siquiera me importaba Filch. Ni todos aquellos estudiantes de primer y segundo curso, todos mirándome como si fuese un fantasma, o nunca hubiesen visto sangre. O tal vez es que yo estaba demasiado acostumbrado.  
  
No me encontré ni con ninguno de ellos. Ni Ron ni Iris.  
  
No sabía muy bien cómo llegar, pero allí me encontré al fin, en la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore. Pero, ¿y la contraseña? Seguramente ya la habría cambiado. Tendría que sentarme a esperar. Pero no hizo falta, la escalera comenzó a girar sola, como si me estuviese esperando, cosa que creía y sigo creyendo totalmente.  
  
Dumbledore estaba sentado cuando entré. Me miró y me indicó que tomase asiento.  
  
- ¿Por qué no ha ido a ver a la señora Pomfrey? - me preguntó. Yo me encogí de hombros sin saber qué decir.  
  
- Pues. - comencé.  
  
- Sí, sí, lo sé - dijo él, haciendo un gesto con las manos para que callase. - Señor Malfoy, tiene usted buenos amigos. y mejores enemigos.  
  
No entendía qué quería decir aquello. Se me ocurrieron miles de posibilidades en un momento, pero estando allí, sentado frente a Dumbledore, no podía pensar con claridad.  
  
- Sí, - prosiguió - La señorita O'Brien es su amiga, ¿no? Y el señor Weasley su enemigo. Pues ya me gustaría a mí tener un enemigo así, señor Malfoy. Hace dos días vinieron los dos, juntos. Un Gryffindor y una Slytherin. Juntos. Cualquiera pensaría que estoy loco. Sólo un motivo realmente poderoso podría haberlos unido, ¿verdad, señor Malfoy?  
  
Por aquellos momentos yo ya no sabía dónde estaba, ni qué estaba haciendo. Se lo habían dicho. habían ido a su despacho a contarle algo que nunca debieron saber. Miré a Dumbledore, quien me devolvió la mirada, diciéndome algo con ella. Y comprendí. Comprendí lo que ya sabía pero el momento no me dejaba ver. Nadie me había esperado cuando llegué a Hogwarts, pero sí se habían preocupado por mí. Tanto que olvidaron las rivalidades.  
  
- Supongo que ha venido a decirme lo mismo - dijo Dumbledore, yo me limité a asentir - Entonces. espero que sepa encajar y asimilar una noticia tan brusca como la que le voy a dar a continuación.  
  
Como era de esperar, mi interés y confusión crecieron hasta tal punto, que creo que estuve a punto de rogarle a Dumbledore que prosiguiese.  
  
- Pero antes he de limpiarle esas heridas - dijo - al menos quitas las infecciones. porque esas heridas. están realmente infectadas.  
  
Pensaba que me iba a morir. Recordaba cuando mi madre me limpiaba las heridas. Claro que ella no tenía fuerzas para usar la magia entonces, y me las limpiaba al modo muggle. En menos de un segundo todas mis heridas estaban curadas, aunque seguía teniendo mal aspecto.  
  
- Eso ya es cosa suya, señor Malfoy - dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo - Bien, creo que ya está usted listo para escuchar lo que tengo que decirle. Cuando el señor Weasley y la señorita O'Brien fueron tan amables de contarme la verdad, aunque he de confesar que ya sospechaba algo, no tuve más remedio que ponerlo en conocimiento de los altos cargos del Ministerio de Magia.  
  
Yo era incapaz de creer aquellas palabras. ¿Quería decir que todo el Ministerio sabía que el hobby de mi padre era pegarnos a mi madre y a mí?  
  
- Sé lo que está pensando - prosiguió - porque yo en mi lugar lo habría pensado también. Se lo comuniqué a las personas adecuadas, que resultan ser las más discretas - añadió, sonriendo - Y creo, que le agradará saber, que mientras usted huyó de su casa, varios guardias del Ministerio, junto con el Primer Ministro y yo en persona, hicimos una visita a la Mansión Malfoy. Y, en estos momentos - dijo, mirando su reloj - su padre debe estar sentado en su celda en Azkaban.  
  
Me quedé sin habla. No sabía qué hacer, ni decir. sin ser consciente, me levanté y salí del despacho de Dumbledore. Bajé las escaleras y comencé a deambular por los pasillos. Hasta que vi a Ron de lejos. Él sólo me miró de soslayo, casi sonriendo. Luego desapareció por uno de los pasillos, con Hermione de la mano, y Harry persiguiéndolos, sin darse cuenta de lo que pretendían los otros dos.  
  
Seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi habitación. No había visto a Iris, pero me había dejado una nota. La leí un par de veces. Increíble, pero cierto.  
  
Era libre. Completamente libre. Volvería a casa sin miedo de nada. Sin temor a verlo allí sentado...esperándome. Una nueva vida.  
  
Sí, Voldemort podría estar a punto de volver al poder, podría arrasar pueblos y sucesivo, pero. yo soy libre.  
  
******************************  
  
Hola chicos!!! ¿Os ha gustado el último capitulo? Espero que sí, porque me acabo de despertar, y lo he hecho tal y como me ha salido ^^  
  
Bueno Polgara, espero que ya hayas vuelto y puedas leerlo ^^  
  
Y bueno, se lo dedico a todo aquel que lea el fic ^^  
  
R&R please!!!  
  
GiNgEr WeAsLeY ( Ronnie's Lover #3  
  
PS: Sí, es evidente que al fin Iris y Draco se hacen novios o algo por el estilo ^^ 


End file.
